


In Memoriam

by rhinewrites1012



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinewrites1012/pseuds/rhinewrites1012
Summary: A compilation of drabbles and flash fics about people finding out that Jason is dead





	1. Chapter 1

Thalia couldn't breathe.

There was something pressing against her chest, stealing the air from her lungs. Maybe it was Jason, playing a trick on her, trying to mess with her. She was sure he would appear from his corner of their cabin laughing, and say, "Just messing with you, Thals, everything's okay."

But he didn't.

And Annabeth was still holding Thalia up by the elbows, saying things Thalia just couldn't hear over the ringing in her ears. Percy stood behind her, trying—and failing—to be strong. His sea green eyes were thick with unshed tears, a stark contrast to Annabeth's red face and puffy eyes, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Thalia wasn't sure which one of them she would look like. Would she cry for her brother like Annabeth? Or would she shut out the feelings and hold back her tears like Percy? And when would she start to feel?

Because right now, all she felt was numb. Like a cold fist was squeezing her heart, forcing all the feeling out, giving her broken heart frostbite.

"Thalia? Thalia are you listening to me?" Annabeth jerked Thalia out of her stupor.

"No," she whispered, staring blankly through her friend.

"They're going to have a ceremony for him tomorrow at Camp Jupiter," Annabeth told her quietly. "Percy and I were planning on heading over with Mrs. O'Leary."

"No," Thalia repeated, using what she thought of as her leader voice: strong, commanding, forceful. "You're wrong. You're all wrong. Jason's not—He's not—He can't be dead."

Percy came up and wrapped her up in his arms, making her feel small and young in her fifteen year old body. Safe in his arms, she started crying, letting out choked, heaving sobs. She screamed and pounded against Percy's solid chest, telling him that it wasn't fair, Jason was too young, he should have lived.

Her baby brother can't be dead.

It wasn't possible.

He had attacked a Titan and won.

He had save the world.

Twice!

He shouldn't have died.

Who was she going to tease about his glasses? Who was going to tease her about being the older sibling, but looking younger? Who was she going to challenge to a lightning duel? Who was going to tease her about being afraid of heights? Who was she going to tease for eating a stapler? And what was she going to do in fifteen years and she wanted to talk to her baby brother about his family and how his kids were and what they were doing at camp?

She had this whole future figured out for the two of them. Because he was supposed to live and get married and have kids and raise them to be just as brave and amazing as he was. And she was going to teach his kids just how to annoy their dad and how to use a bow and how to beat people up. Who was she going to teach all that too now?

"Percy," she sobbed, "he can't be dead. He can't be!"

"I know,"he murmured, stroking her hair, trying harder to hold back his own tears.

"He isn't dead. He can't be."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a random sudden feeling, but one Hazel recognized. The feeling came to her as she was teaching a new camper about the layout of Camp Jupiter, like a cold poker piercing her heart. She gasped and pressed the palm of her hand to the middle of her chest, like some outward force would take away the pain inside her heart.

She brushed it off and continued with the tour. It was probably nothing. She had just gotten out of a major battle with a crazy emperor's cronies and it was probably just some more of the adrenaline leaving her system. After all, it was two in the morning and this camper showed up in the middle of the battle, scared out of her mind. She just had to keep going and then  _rest_.

All of these thoughts were blown away after Apollo arrived with Meg McCaffrey, carrying a  _coffin_. They both looked solemn and sad, asking immediately for Reyna.

The entire population of Camp Jupiter amassed on one side of the Tiber, staring worriedly at the pair and their cargo. Reyna crossed the Tiber and spoke quietly with Apollo and Meg. Everyone watched as her face contorted in sorrow and grief before it harden to hatred and determination. She said something to Apollo quietly and turned back to her camp. 

"Hazel, Frank, please cross." Reyna waved them over.

Nervously, Hazel and Frank joined her, gazing uneasily at the coffin.

"What's wrong?" Hazel asked.

Apollo looked apologetic. "We've been on a quest to free the five Oracles from the Triumvirate. On our quest to free the Erythraean Sybil, your friends Piper and Jason helped us." He seemed to stop and steel himself. "Jason, he fought the Emperor Caligula to let Meg, Piper, and I escape. Caligula—Caligula killed him."

Hazel looked at the coffin then back to Apollo. "Oh, Jason," she whispered. "Rest in Elysium."

Frank wrapped his arms around Hazel, not to comfort her, but to comfort himself. "He died a hero."

Hazel nodded sadly and hung her head. 

"A hero," she repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm new to posting on AO3, but I've been writing fanfics for a while. This collection will be the revised editions of In Memorium of fanfiction.net under my other pen name The Doggy Duchess. So no, I am not stealing this.


End file.
